Christmastime in the City
by tearsofamiko
Summary: Six instances of Christmas madness, mayhem, and miracles.
1. Jingle Bells

Title: Christmastime in the City

Author: Tearsofamiko

Rating: K

Disclaimer: People, I don't even own the DVDs...come on, now.

Spoilers: I don't think so...they've never done a Christmas episode, have they?

Summary: Six instances of Christmas madness, mayhem, and miracles.

A/N: It started with one idea (this instance) and then blossomed into another couple. ^^ Probably set before Judgment Day, so Jenny's still around...maybe. Anyway, one chapter for each member of the team (Ziva, Abby, McGee, Tony, Ducky, Gibbs), mostly humorous instances...nothing too heavy...though Gibbs' might be...unless I decide that this is all before Jenny dies. BTW, these are all set during the _same_ Christmas season, not throughout different years. ^^

* * *

_**Jingle Bells**_

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!"

She glared across the bullpen at the plush creatures perched on Tony's desk. They'd appeared there this morning, sometime while she was down visiting Abby or something. They hadn't been annoying at first; she'd thought they were rather cute with their miniature bells and plushy faces. Even the song had been cute, especially as the snowmen 'singing' it danced in time to the tune. It really had been cute...

...the first time.

As the day continued, she discovered that the device was motion activated, setting the creatures to singing each time someone passed Tony's desk. And Tony'd just smirked every time it happened, daring her to say something about it. She refused, but what once had been cute was rapidly climbing her list of torture methods. Gibbs wasn't even around to tell Tony to get rid of the thing.

They fell silent again and she barely kept from sighing in relief. Maybe now she could finally get some work done, maybe they'd stay silent for a while. She relaxed in her chair, feeling tense muscles in her neck start to release as she savored the blessed silence. She'd started reading again, finally making it past the first paragraph, when a clerk passed their work area on her way to the elevators.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to –"

She was on her feet and across the room before she knew it, before she'd made the choice to move. The soft plush of the dancing snowmen filled her hands as she snatched them off Tony's desk and took aim for the trashcan in the corner by the stairs. Her arm moved and the device – still singing, dancing, and jingling – flew through the air with all the precision of one of her knives, perfectly catching the swinging top of the trashcan and landing with a light _thud_ in the bottom. The song echoed for a moment more then fell silent as the entire squad room froze, staring in her direction. Of a sudden, a loud cheer filled the room as every person present rejoiced at her actions.

She stood panting as Tony stared at her, mouth open in shock. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her shoulders and turned back to her desk, calmly settling herself back into her chair. Noticing that he still gaped at her, she shrugged and gave him a mild smile.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year," she sang softly as she turned her attention back to the file, leaving him simply to stare.


	2. Silent Night

Title: Christmastime in the City

Author: Tearsofamiko

Rating: K

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Spoilers: see first chapter

Summary: Six instances of Christmas madness, mayhem, and miracles.

* * *

_**Silent Night**_

The halls were dark and quiet when she peeked, bringing a smile to her face. She liked the building late at night, liked the quiet that filled the normally busy agency. Especially at Christmas, when she was allowed to hang strings of colored lights along the hallways and the tiny twinkling lights sparkled in the dimly lit halls. There was something magical about the place, something that pushed away the stern, judicial feelings that normally lingered.

She danced back into her lab, bare-feet making no sound on the floor as she twirled once, twice, with pure happiness. She knew she was alone, except for the required security teams; not even Gibbs stayed much past midnight. It didn't bother her at all, didn't make her frantic to fill the silence with music as some would believe. Growing up with two deaf parents, she'd learned to love the silence, to accept it and embrace it and let it hold her in return. Late at night she normally chose to compliment the silence, not fill it or abolish it; it made her feel like she was home again.

Punching commands into her computer, she hummed quietly to herself, her mother's favorite Christmas carol. As the machines set to work, she leaned back into her chair, closing her eyes for a second, simply listening to how not quiet the silence was. Smiling gently, needing to feel the closeness of the season, she sang.

"Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright, 'round yon virgin mother and child, holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace." Her clear, pure mezzo-soprano voice filled the lab, hovering in the air with crystal clarity. The tiled floor and various hard surfaces in the room echoed the sound back to her nicely, letting her savor the simple grace of the old hymn. Losing herself in the sentiment, the words, and the sound, she didn't notice the shadow that paused outside her door.

McGee hadn't meant to fall asleep at his desk, but it had been a long week. Filling out reports and reviewing paperwork due last month hadn't helped matters at all. Tired and frustrated with himself, he tromped down the stairs, cursing Vance's directive that led to immobile elevators after midnight.

The soft sounds of her singing floated gently out into the hallway, entwining around him, halting him in his tracks. He'd never heard her sing before, hadn't even heard her listen to anything but heavy metal, despite the time they'd dated. Suddenly, he wasn't so tired, wasn't so frustrated with their caseloads and the new administration. He leaned against the wall beside her door, listening to the old hymn as she continued to sing, a feeling of contentment spreading through him.

Leaning back in her chair, she signed the words to the song as she sang them, finding comfort in the old gestures. She relaxed into the memories, let them take her back to days when she didn't worry about her friends each time they left the building, where she didn't know what it felt like to lose your best friend, where she was a little girl again, sitting on the floor while her mother told her the Christmas story. She needed the release, needed to know that good things still existed. The music helped. The strong arms that curled around her waist and familiar presence suddenly palpable in the room made her sigh as she leaned into the embrace, her hands still singing as her voice trailed off. Pausing for a second, savoring his presence, she repeated the song from the beginning, his quiet baritone joining her soprano, lending the melody an ethereal quality that rose gooseflesh along her arms.

They sang all three verses of the hymn together, neither stumbling over the words nor souring the notes they sang. As the last note shivered into silence, she turned her face into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. They stayed like that for a moment, her on her stool and him standing in front of her. Finally, as her eyelids started to droop and her body grew limp with fatigue, she mumbled something almost inaudible, crystallizing the mood and creating a memory not soon forgotten.

"Happy Christmas, Timmy," she said quietly, the British phrase perfectly suited to her personality.

He couldn't agree more.

* * *

A/N: So, this one was more sweet and fluffy than humorous, but I liked the way it worked. Abby just seems like the kind of person who'd sing old Christmas hymns to herself in the middle of the night while working in her lab. And I love me some McAbby. ^^


	3. Merry Little Christmas

Title: Christmastime in the City

Author: Tearsofamiko

Rating: K

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Spoilers: references to _Twilight, Cloak, Dagger, Last Man Standing, Judgment Day part II_.

Summary: Six instances of Christmas madness, mayhem, and miracles.

A/N: So, these aren't turning out quite as humorous as I'd originally thought. Ziva's was; Tony's will be...maybe. So, not quite so much madness or mayhem...not really any miracles either...maybe I should change the summary, huh? Anyway, this one's very reflective...not angsty, just...kinda like reviewing bittersweet memories, ya know?

* * *

_**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**_

He surveyed his record collection, ran a finger over the titles in search of one to fit his mood. It wasn't for writing tonight, but for a different kind of tradition, one he only followed once a year. In a moment that employed the same sort of serendipity as his writing, his fingertip tingled as he touched the old, well-loved record sleeve and he knew it was the perfect music for the moment.

In a sort of ritual, he put the record on the played, turned on the lights on his tiny tree, grabbed a small notebook off a shelf and headed to the kitchen. As the soft strains began to fill the air, he thumbed through the leaves of the notebook and settled on a page. Snickerdoodles. Kate's favorite.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the yuletide gay. From now on our troubles will be miles away." Frank Sinatra's comfortable, familiar voice filled the apartment and Tim smiled at the sentiment. He loved the older music his records held, loved the feelings they always brought with them. Humming along to the music, he began pulling out the ingredients for the cookies, lining them up on the counter as he went.

He'd had a hard time getting into the Christmas season this year. Too much had happened for the usual warmth of the holiday to be as readily accessible as it was last year. Jenny had died. The team had been split up, then rebuilt. Michelle Lee and Brent Langer were dead, and Jimmy still wasn't the same person he'd been before. Even Tony still seemed off, Gibbs' casual use of the team still leaving a bitter taint to that relationship. Amidst all that happened at work, it seemed Christmas had snuck up on him.

It'd taken a late night at the office to remind him of why this time of year was special.

He'd left Abby's lab that night finally feeling like the Christmas season had arrived. And the sound of her clear voice – truer than he'd have expected from the peppy Goth – had reminded him that the season was special for a reason. With that knowledge, the warm excitement finally touched him, paving the way for his yearly tradition to finally take place.

He thumbed through the recipe-book on the counter, reading the notes scribbled in the margins and the occasional addition at the bottoms of pages. He smiled as he thought of the differences between this book and the person he'd known her to be. Granted, he'd only seen her in a work situation, but the dog-eared, ink-marked pages of her recipes revealed that not everything in her life was perfectly arranged and neatly cleaned. He liked the difference, even if it made him miss her more.

He baked Kate's cookies each year, using the recipes he'd conned out of Abby in the months after she'd been killed. He made them as a way to remember her, to remember the good times they'd shared as friends, the jokes and laughter that had defined their relationship. He made them for himself, though he always brought some to work for the others. He thought maybe Tony understood why he really baked them, maybe he remembered her cookies, because he was never teased about it. It wouldn't have mattered, anyway.

As the warm smells of butter and cinnamon gradually filled the apartment and Sinatra's voice continued to curl through the air, he pulled the cookies from the oven. Prying one off the foil, he juggled it for a second to let it cool, then toasted the empty air with it, smiling as he pictured Kate's sparkling eyes and grin. He ate the cookie slowly, savoring the flavor, before turning to put the rest of the tray into a tin for work. Popping the other tray into the oven, he set the timer and wandered back over to his desk to find his cell-phone. Pressing a speed-dial button, he counted off the rings as he waited for her to answer. He grinned when she did.

"Hey, Abs. I've got Snoopy and sugar; wanna come over?"

* * *

A/N: For the life of me, I couldn't figure out how to end this one. It's still not quite what I wanted the ending to be, though it's okay...BTW, the Snoopy he's referring to is the Christmas special. Ah, I love it. ^^ And I really liked the idea of McGee baking Kate's recipes as a way to remember her each year at Christmas (as a friend, nothing else. I love McAbby too much to do McKate...that's just weird anyway, no offense...).


	4. Christmas Without You

Title: Christmastime in the City

Author: Tearsofamiko

Rating: K

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Spoilers: Mentions of Kate's death, Jen's death and his having lost Shannon and Kelly, but no real spoilers

Summary: Six instances of Christmas madness, mayhem, and miracles.

A/N: So, they proved me wrong and are doing a Christmas episode, not that I'm complaining. ^^ Just, kinda surprised...yeah...anyway, I was kinda melancholy and knew I needed to keep updating this fic (I promised 6 chapters/events/thingies) even though I'm so close to finishing 'Dry Spell.' Anyway, this is really pretty sad. But it's kinda to be expected...

* * *

_**Christmas Without You**_

He always ended up missing them more around Christmas. Part of it was the general homey feel fabricated by every retail story he saw, but most of it was because each of them had loved the holiday season so much.

Each year it seemed he missed them a little more as he was reminded of all the things they'd loved and all the things they'd never do again. He wouldn't see Shannon's face alight with love and excitement as she and he placed the last of the presents under the tree before Kelly awoke. He wouldn't see the childlike faith he'd so cherished shine in his daughter's eyes after a visit to Santa's workshop in the mall. He wouldn't see that rare, warm, special twinkle in Kate's eyes whenever someone mentioned mistletoe. And he wouldn't see the flame in Jen's eyes that flared brightly when his gaze caught hers and they remembered together soft touches and hot kisses on cold nights in Europe.

Each sparkling light he saw at Christmas reminded him of all the things he'd had and lost, all the things he treasured deep in his heart.

After a long day following leads and interviewing witnesses – all of which met him in their homes, surrounding him with lavish decorations and poignant reminders – he was glad to be safe within the solitary confines of his home, with only the smell of sawdust flavoring the air and silence blanketing the surfaces, despite the ghosts the house held close. Giving into temptation, he climbed the stairs out of the basement, carrying his mug of bourbon with him, and headed to the living room.

The air in the room was still and almost unfamiliar as he crossed to the entertainment cabinet and pulled open the doors. Reaching into the back of the shadowy shelves, he brought forward one of the few records he'd kept and slid it out of its sleeve. Blowing once to clear the dust off the player, he settled the disc, placed the needle, and flipped the switch. A second of crackly silence passed before the music began to play and he used the time to settle himself on the couch, his mug firmly in hand. Softly at first, then louder as the song gained momentum, Dolly Parton's voice filled the room and he let the music wash over him.

The record had been his first ex-wife's, kept carefully hidden during their divorce. She'd played it once or twice while they'd been together and the song had touched him, though he refused to listen to it very often. It'd been years since he'd pulled it out last, needing the sweet melancholy of the lyrics in the Christmas season after Kate's death, just as he needed it now during this season, the Christmas after Jen's death.

"The fireplace keeps burning and my thoughts keep turning the pages of memories of time spent with you. Old Christmas songs we knew and used to make love to make it hard to get used to Christmas without you."

Taking a sip of his bourbon, he let his head fall back to rest on the back of the house and let his memories overtake him, filling the room with the shadows of his past, the spirits of his girls. Flashes of memories, half-remembrances, and old desires played before him as the dull ache flared within his chest.

He let the song drift into silence as the record finished, the pops and hisses of the old disc playing a melody of their own in the still house. His breathing deepened and evened out as he relaxed into the couch's embrace, sliding effortlessly into sleep despite the sadness pervading the air.

_She leaned forward and softly pressed her lips against his, trying to comfort and soothe away the demons sure to haunt him. She'd guarded his sleep before – and he hers – and she didn't mind doing it again. She ran a finger across his forehead, erasing the troubled wrinkles etching his brow, the action full of the tenderness she'd always felt, yet rarely exhibited. Over her shoulder, she saw them standing nearby, watching her and him. There was no jealousy, just the comfortable feeling of kinship connecting each of them, the women he had loved and who loved him. The little girl slipped forward to curl up next to him and a small smile lifted the corner of his mouth as he slept._

"_Merry Christmas, Jethro," she whispered in his ear, trailing her fingers down the length of his nose and across his cheeks, wishing she could actually touch him._

_They settled themselves around the room, all facing him, an aura of love and protection. Tonight they would watch over the man who had watched over them, guarding his dreams and watching his back on this cold December night._

* * *

A/N: T.T Tears for poor Gibbs. ^^ I was kinda thinkin' that it was Jenny that kisses him, though I guess it could be Kate. I prefer Jenny in this instance, though, because it's his first Christmas without her. Oh! And I don't know that I ever explained it, but I'm cool with both KIBBS and JIBBS, because Kate was gone by the time Jenny was back in his life. That's my reasoning behind having them both here and posting both pairings. I'm ridiculously loyal when it comes to that. ^^ I will post ch 11 of 'Dry Spell' sometime tomorrow. I promise.


	5. The Christmas Song

Title: Christmastime in the City

Author: Tearsofamiko

Rating: K

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Spoilers: maybe _Silent Night_ (this week's episode)

Summary: Six instances of Christmas madness, mayhem, and miracles.

* * *

_**The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting...)**_

He straightened the coat, pulling until the lines fell just right. He wanted everything to be perfect, needed the magic to be absolute, more this year than the year before. As the elevator chimed, he snuck a quick glance at his watch and grinned before stepping out.

"Hello, Cheryl," he called to the nurse at the redeption desk. She glanced up from her clipboard and a beaming smile lit her face as she replied.

"Hiya, Santa. Wondered if you'd be visiting this year."

"Yeah, got a little too busy, lost track of time. Sorry if I worried you."

"Not me, Santa. I knew you'd come."

He smiled at her as the truth behind her words hit home. The kids'd worried he wouldn't come. He hefted his bag over his shoulder and headed down the hallway to the playroom. It was empty at the moment, with a large red chair set up in the corner near the Christmas tree. He smiled at the hand-drawn ornaments tied to the branches and set his bag down next to the chair, settling himself within its embrace. As the shrieks and giggles of excited children sound in the hall, he drew a deep breath and braced himself for the flood of youthful energy soon to flood the room.

Controlled, excited chaos exploded within the room.

He sat for hours in that chair, talking to each child and learning their hopes and dreams for Christmas. He truly loved each child as they sat on his lap and they knew that, could see how he cared for them in the warm twinkle deep within his green eyes. It was that sparkle, more than the red and white costume, more than sitting in his lap, more than the teddy bear each walked away with, that convinced them that they'd met the real deal.

The magic of the entire event lay in that sparkle.

One of the nurses put a movie on the television and gradually the children drifted over to watch or wandered back to their rooms. He grabbed his bag and quietly left the room without drawing attention to himself. There were five bears left in the bottom and he knew for a fact that each would find a home that night.

The five bedridden children in the pediatric ward were delighted that Santa came to visit them, joyfully chatting with him about the shows they'd watched recently and the things they hoped to get for Christmas. He listened to each one of them, encouraging and caring as only he was able. The five lonely teddy bears within his bag found loving owners with those children, comforting friends to see the unfortunate patients through long days in the hospital.

The visit took hours, lasting until darkness fell and tired eyes finally began to droop. As the last child made their way back to their room, he walked slowly to the nurse's station, exhaustion weighing his limbs and satisfied contentment radiating from him. He leaned against the counter and pulled off his hat and beard, rubbing his face to erase the feel from his skin. Lifting tired eyes to meet those of the head nurse on duty, he saw a small smile curving her lips and glowing in her eyes.

"They had fun this year," she said, her eyes warm with the praise.

"Thanks, Cheryl. I try my best."

Silence reigned for a while as he stood there at the counter, the radio playing carols softly in the background. Finally, Cheryl sighed and reached out to run a hand through his hair.

"Why do you do this, Tony?" she asked, simple curiosity threaded into her voice.

He placed his elbows on the counter and buried his face in his hands, sighing hugely before responding. "Because they need to be able to believe that there's magic in the world, at least for a while. I learned the truth at a very young age; I don't want them to. So, I'll help keep the magic going for a little while, if I can." He shrugged, then dug into his pocket to pull forward a slip of paper. "Here's the check for this year."

"Are you sure you don't need this?" she asked, same as every year.

He shrugged again. "Nah. Spending it on the kids drives my dad crazy; he can't understand or believe I'd just give it away. Besides, they need it more than I do."

Cheryl leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek. "You're a good man, Tony DiNozzo. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

In his car on the way home, he reached over and spun the radio dial, away from his normal station to the one he knew played Christmas music throughout the entire season. As the song filled the car, he couldn't help but laugh, singing along with the lyrics.

"Tiny tots, with their eyes all aglow, will find it hard to sleep tonight. They know that Santa's on his way. He's bringing lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh, and every mother's child is gonna spy to see if reindeer really know how to fly. And so I'm offering this simple phrase to kids from one to ninety-two, although it's been said many times, many ways: Merry Christmas to you."

Remembering the joy and enchantment he'd seen in those kids' eyes, he relaxed into the warmth of his car and decided to extend his ride. Cruising the streets, he admired the Christmas decorations throughout the city and let the magic of the season wash over him, recaptured for a short while amid the chaos of his life.

* * *

A/N: This could've been Tony's big plans for Christmas. ^^ I just liked the idea of him dressing up as Santa for a hospital's children's ward. :D


	6. Silver Bells

Title: Christmastime in the City

Author: Tearsofamiko

Rating: K

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Spoilers: No

Summary: Six instances of Christmas madness, mayhem, and miracles.

A/N: I know that Nina Foch is dead, but it was mentioned in _Silent Night_ that she was in a home, so I'm using what has been established as fact in the series. Besides, I love the old girl too much to simply write her off; Mrs. Mallard was a scream. ^^ See my profile if you wonder; most of the quotes are from her/dealing with her. ^^

* * *

_**Silver Bells**_

The house was quiet for once, the dogs having settled in various places around the room to enjoy the warmth of the fireplace. He sat in an old chair near the blazing fire, a snifter of brandy resting on the table near his elbow and a collection of classic Christmas stories lying open on his lap.

He'd been rereading _The Gift of the Magi_, a story he knew to be his mother's favorite, trying to capture some of the Christmas magic within the lonely old house. A small tree stood in the corner, its lights twinkling merrily, firelight winking off the blown-glass ornaments, heirlooms of the Mallard family handed down for generations. The only Christmas expression in the house lay in that tree and the music playing softly on the radio.

He'd had plenty of offers from many dear friends, invitations to parties and celebrations, family gatherings and friendly outings, but had declined them all. It was the first Christmas since his mother had moved into her new home and he felt a need for solitude. Relaxing back into his favorite arm-chair, he let his thoughts drift backward to Christmases past, smiling as the song on the radio happened to compliment his memories.

"Children laughing, people passing, meeting smile after smile and above all the bustle you hear silver bells, silver bells, it's Christmastime in the city. Ring-a-ling, hear them ring; soon it will be Christmas day."

He hummed along to the tune for a moment, remembering younger days, when his mother had danced through the house singing Christmas carols as she hung bows and evergreen boughs. As a young boy, he'd thought December a most wonderful time of year, filled with warmth and light and sweet smells and breathless anticipation. In his empty house, after a long day working with the Navy's dead, he was more appreciative of the quiet stillness.

The old house held many memories for him and each paraded itself behind his eyes, flashes of bygone days. He felt no melancholy, no deep loneliness, just a simple sort of sadness as he remembered how things had been and the changes since then. Raising his glass, he toasted the memories, smiling softly as one of his mother's particularly eccentric moments floated through his mind.

A knock on the door intruded on his consciousness, driving the increasingly melancholy memories away. The book of Christmas tales slipped to the floor as he stood and he stooped to pick it up. Another knock sent the dogs into a flurry of barks and legs, tripping him slightly as he reached for the deadbolt and knob and pulled the door open.

"Goodness, Jethro, it's nearly midnight!" he exclaimed, only mildly surprised. Long experience had taught him his friend's irregular sleeping habits, but the ex-Marine usually kept to himself on Christmas Eve.

"Eh, figured you wouldn't mind the company – 'specially if I brought gifts," Gibbs replied, holding aloft a bottle of amber liquid in each hand. Gibbs cocked his head sideways in inquiry and he moved aside to let him pass. The dogs gradually calmed as the old friends made their way to the chairs near the fireplace, the warmth of the blaze soothing away aches borne of eventful years.

Silence returned to fill the empty rooms as they sat together, sipping their drinks and listening to the songs playing on the radio, each lost in their own memories. He frowned as he once again realized how different this scenario was from the ones that had played out in years past; each year he offered Gibbs a drink and simple company on Christmas Eve and each year he was gently, but firmly refused. Banking on the strength of their relationship, he finally broke the silence.

"Not that I don't appreciate your company, Jethro, but might I inquire as to the cause?" he asked quietly, as if it were of no consequence, to keep from pressuring a response out of the other man. The younger man made no move to speak, simply sat and stared into his glass, and he began to think no answer would come. Just as he opened his mouth to rescind the question, Gibbs spoke.

"The house was too full tonight." The reply was enigmatic, but he thought he understood what plagued the other man. For one who had lost so much, the memories would be numerous and invasive, filling the surrounding space to the point of claustrophobia. Yes, he understood who and how and why. Nodding, he let the silence fill the room again.

The radio continued to play as they sat together, discussing inconsequential things. They fell silent when the grandmother clock in the hall began to chime the hour, watching the firelight flicker around the room. As the last bell-tone died out, he looked his old friend in the eye, a small smile gracing his face.

"Merry Christmas, my friend."

Gibbs smiled back, blue eyes glowing slightly with the expression. "Merry Christmas, Duck."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so there weren't as many comical moments as I'd planned on in the beginning, but I'm satisfied with the end result. I just wish I'd finished it before Christmas. Ah, well, at least I finished it! ^^

**I hope you all had a very merry Christmas and that your new year is the best yet!**

**:D Tears**


End file.
